Halls of Shifter High
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Welcome to Shifter High, where all the students have the ability of therianthropy. Though the students called 'vampiric shifters' are still outcasts among their classmates. Yet one students does his best to befriend a 'vampiric shifter'. Will he succeed?
1. Halls of Shifter High

Halls of Shifter High

By: Silverwolf

Naruto steps through the halls of Shifter High. He was greeted by the usual antics of being popular. Though he also realizes rather swiftly that this school year included a _vampiric shifter_. While Naruto was the objection of everyone's attention Sasuke was completely rejected by the rest of his classmates. Such was the life of a shifter that was of vampire's blood.

Younger than Sasuke by a few months Naruto tried to be friendly. Sasuke responded to Naruto's friendliness with spectizum. Naruto couldn't blame Sasuke for that. Expecially after he'd read that shifter's of vampire blood were usually kept by _true vampires _as slaves. Naruto could state he knew if anyone owned Sasuke yet. But he did know that the _vampiric shifter _usually got caught sleeping in class. Not that Sasuke couldn't be awake, it seemed he preferred to sleep the daylight hours away. The blonde shifter couldn't blame the slightly older male though. The daylight hours were boring.

Naruto enters a classroom with several students following. Everyone takes a seat. Some turn their attention to the desk secluded to the back of the classroom as Sasuke flops into it. While the lesson begins for most of the students a nap begins for Sasuke. That is until the teacher slaps a ruler against the desk. Sasuke growls threatenly at the teacher only to be told to leave the classroom and stand in the hallway. The teen takes his belongings with him. The class laughs loudly.

Being shunned and laughed at was unfortunately something Sasuke was used to. Every one of his classmates acted if he was just an animal that would attack them for blood at any moment. The truth was Sasuke was least likely to even want their blood. But that didn't stop the rumors of them all claiming he'd attacked them at different points in time. Some days Sasuke wished he had attacked them... then there would really be a reason for them to be weary of him. But he'd never attacked any of his classmates and to tell the truth he was sick of hearing rumors that he had.

Then there was Naruto; a blodne was the ability to become a fox. He was always talking about being friends. Didn't he understand that there wasn't a possiblity of a _true shifter _becoming friends with a _vampiric shifter_?

Sasuke stands in the hallway with a sour look. The teen decides to pull a small rolled up throw from his pack and lies across the floor to complete his assignment for the class he was _tossed _from. With a yawn the Uchiha's head touches the book after completing the last of the problems in the text. Onyx eyes close as the nature of the vampire takes over.

As Sasuke starts to sleep soundly he's interrupted by the slam of the classroom door. Onyx eyes open to see a pair of cobalt eyes staring at him. "Go away." Instead Naruto grins slightly, "the teacher didn't think my joke about wanting a treat for the right answer was funny." Sasuke wrinkles his nose, "you have to the weirdest person I've met. You know you'll lose your friends if you're caught talking to me." Naruto shrugs, "then they aren't really my friends."

Sasuke makes a face and pulls the hood up to his jacket. "Wake me when the bell rings." Naruto chooses to sit along an edge of the throw. "Why do you sleep in class?" Sasuke growls low, "because class is boring." Naruto pulls the textbook from under the other teen's head. "Wow, you did the work without even having an explaination." Sasuke sighs, "the book explains how to do it. I don't need someone standing over me speaking also."

Naruto closes the textbook. Sasuke snatches his book and shoves it into his pack. He also shoves the notebook into his pack after taking the pages with his classroom assignment out of the notebook. He places the sheets of paper into a small box mounted next to the door after writing his name and class period upon them.

Naruto looks at Sasuke, "are you going to go back to sleep?" Sasuke narrows his eyes, "are you going to let me?" The slightly older teen hears a chirp from the other teen. Naruto looks at Sasuke, "I know what they label you, but I've never seen you _shift_. What do you become?" Sasuke sighs, "well fox since you need to freaking know. I become a wolf. It's no different than you becoming a fox. Got it?" Naruto laughs, "so why is everyone _afraid_?" Sasuke makes a face, "because unlike you my birth lies with the vampire. And yet I am as rejected by them as I am by the rest of you."

Naruto makes a face, "I'll never reject you." Sasuke narrows his eyes, "what do you really want?" Naruto shakes his head, "just your friendship. I can't imagine what it's like to be alone all the time." Sasuke slowly moves to sitting, "it isn't that bad. I'm used to it." Cobalt eyes threaten to allow tears, "no one should ver be used to being alone." Sasuke looks at Naruto, "only girls cry at the sound of words. So don't start crying unless you want me to walk away."

**_A/N: I still haven't decided what everyone will be able to become, or if there will be other 'vampiric shifters' later. If anyone wishes to have a character be a certain animal, vampire, or be a 'vampiric shifter' they are welcome to leave a suggestion. Suggestions for other types of creatures are also possible._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	2. Seeking Knowledge

Seeking Knowledge

By: Silverwolf

Naruto sits next to a demon in almost silence. The other creature turns a bit. "You have smething to ask then ask otherwise I'm growing bored." Naruto makes a face. "What do you know about _vampiric shifters_?" The creature tilts it's head, "why the interest in them?" Naruto makes a face, "because there's one in my classes this year/" The demon narrows its eyes. "They've been among your classes before. What's different now?" Cobalt eyes close, "this one is keen on staying alone. He'll eat almost anything. I thought they only drank blood. And he sleeps in every class he can." The demon laughs a bit, "you sound concerned for him. Fine, I'll tell you. They can eat the same as anyone else. Though if they are _fed_ well they usually avoid a lot of the foods you would consume. Because they aren't hungry. One that eats the way you describe isn't even close to _fed_ well. It's in their nature to want to sleep during daylight hours. Though they don't necessary have to they do prefer to. Though if my opinion the one you describe sleeps because it has had enough blood. And that means its hungry. It's also most likely in pain due to not having the blood it needs. Be careful Naruto... if that _vampiric shifter _becomes hungry enough it could attack you for blood."

Naruto looks at the demon with a tilt of his head, "why do you act like they are animals?" "A _vampiric shifter _is weak when it isn't _fed_ well. But they are also highly dangerous. The moment they smell blood it will attack for the blood. Even though most _vampiric shifters_ despise the blood of a _true shifter. _If anything your teachers should seclude that student completely." Naruto makes a face before rising from the steps. "I'll see you later. I got to make it home before my parents worry." "Be careful Naruto."

The teen _shifts_. The blondish fox takes off under a picket fence and then darts across a field. The demon that was once the conversation companion to the teen watches the animal disappear. "Be weary of unkept shifters Naruto." The demon unfolds its wings and takes to the sky.

The blonde hurries along towards home. The fox darts past a set of train tracks and then slips under railway gate. In his haste Naruto is careful not to catch the pack wrapped around his waist and shoulders. The fox darts up a set of stairs before _shifting_ again. The teen snatches his clothing out of the pack swiftly and pulls it back on. Naruto snatches open the door to his house after securing the laces of his shoes. He grins widely as he notices his mother. "Naruto, you're a bit early."

The response is a grin from her son, "I didn't bother to hand around and wait for anyone this time. Usually we all gather to watch the sky turn colors only the scramble away before it's too dark." Kushina laughs, "not tonight then?" Naruto shakes his head. "No, I just spoke to the old demon that stays at the abandoned shrine."

"Well I don't know why you'd want to have a conversation with him, but I'm glad you'recareful about where you roam. And happy you made it home safely." Naruto smirks a moment, "that old demon doesn't bother any of us." Naruto steps through the hall almost silently. The teen is greeted by a hand upon his head. His glances up to notice his father. "How was your day?" Naruto grins, "great." Minato looks at his son, "no more funny business in class today I hope." Naruto shakes his head, "no. though I did get asked if I wanted to go to a party Friday Night. I kind of rejected the offer."

Minato looks at his son, "well you know you're allowed to go as long as your chores are down and it doens't affect your homework over the weekend." Naruto shrugs, "but I didn't see the point in going. It's not like it really matters. Besides I was hoping you'd let me see the Midnight Market." Minato looks at his son, "that's not a place for children. Slaves are sold there son. It can be painful for a teenager to watch."

Naruto looks at his father, "what if I was trying to find out if a _vampiric shifter_ was for sale?" Minato looks at his son, "if one is for sale it would have all ready completed schooling at Shifter High. They can't go for sale unless they have. So if you're looking for that classmate of yours son... he wouldn't be for sale yet. That's not the say he wouldn't be at the market. Since many traders bring their _product_ before it's ready to be sold so that is can be seen. And if he is there there's nothing that can be done for him Naruto. A trader won't part with a _vampiric shifter _before it is able to be sold since their law prohibits such."

Naruto sighs lightly, "is it possible to put a desposit down on a _vampiric shifter_ that isn't for sale yet?" Minato makes a face, "that I'm not sure of son. But I doubt you could have enough to place a substantial deposit down on anything from the Midnight Market."

_**A/N: I still haven't decided what everyone will be able to become, or if there will be other 'vampiric shifters' later. If anyone wishes to have a character be a certain animal, vampire, or be a 'vampiric shifter' they are welcome to leave a suggestion. Suggestions for other types of creatures are also possible. In cas I didn't make it clear the Midnight Market is where slaves to vampires are purchased and sold. Also it seems Naruto's seeking to know more about 'vampiric shifters'. Will he be able to find enough information to make Sasuke change his mind about the 'shifting fox'?**_

_**ItachiSilverwolf**_


	3. Midnight Market Trip

Midnight Market Trip

By: Silverwolf

Naruto roams the Midnight market with his older brother. Deidara smirks at Naruto. "Are you looking for something special?" The younger male shrugs. The pair of shifters watch a vampire pass beside them. At the side of the vampire is a dark colored wolf. Naruto glances towards his brother. "Varg." Another vampire passes. At her side is a sable wolf with a pair of piercings through its ear.

"_Vampiric shifter_." Naruto turns to the sound of a rattling chain. Cobalt eyes narrow as naruto notices the smell of blood. Deidara looks at is younger brother. "Stay close." The younger teen nods.

Deidara's avure eyes notice an older demon known to havee five hearts. Naruto notices Sasuke seated along the ground on a pile of blankets. The _vampiric shifter's _eyes are closed as he hungrily drinks from the wrist of an older _vampiric shifter._ The older of the pair hisses as the demon speaks.

"Sasuke, slow down you're going to give it all back." The younger _vampiric shifter _pauses in his drinking. As the older of the pair glances towards the demon before falling to sitting along the same pile of blankets.

Naruto looks to his older brohter as he notices the dark ink scribed along the faces of the pair. Deidara gives half a smirk to Naruto. "You want me to read prices and all to you?" Naruto grins, "would you?" Deidara looks at the younger brother. "The one with his hair tailed back is the older sibling to the one you saw drinking. He is for sale. The trader has it writing that his compliance is limited. He's twnety-one with aggressive tendencies when it comes to protecting his younger brother."

Naruto looks at Deidara, "wouldn't it be possible to sell them as a set?" The older blonde grins, "the aremore costly as a pair. Though are worth more to an owner as a set. Though by the ink on the younger one's face he's not for sale yet." Naruto looks at Deidara, "the younger one is in my classes." Deidara makes a face, "you want to know what the rest of the ink states?" Naruto nods. Deidara watches the younger _vampiric shifter _lean against his brther with his eyes closed.

"He's highly aggressive, sixteen, and on his last year of Shifter High." Naruto looks at Deidara, "so the trader's trying to advertise him before he can sale him?" Deidara nods. Naruto hears a menacing growl as someone approaches the brothers. The demon _showing _the pair kicks at them with his feet.

Naruto steps near the _booth_. The young shifter asks many questions about the pair shacked to the _booth_. The trader calls himself Kakuzu and pulls the older of the _vampiric shifters _into sight as Naruto's questions continue. The trader is relucant to answer Naruto's questions until the young shifter places a piece of a palm size gemstone in front of the trader. Kakuzu's eyes go wide a moment and the trader suddenly becomes rather helpful.

Naruto looks to his brother as Deidara begins several questions to the trader. Naruto grins a moment as the _vampiric shifter _in front of him scowls. The teen grins as Kakuzu begins on how the yougner of the pair isn't for sale yet. Deidara makes a face until Naruto grins. The teen then reveals the other half of the gemstone. "What if I placed half down as a deposit on both of them. And then gave you the other half upon taking them?"

Kakuzu's eyes light up briefly. Deidara pokes Naruto in the ribs. "That's worth more than both of them. You'd be paying for them twice." Naruto looks at Deidara, "it's mine I can do what I want with it." Kakuzu looks at Naruto, "I'm willing to accept that offer." The teen looks at Kakuzu, "if I give you this half then you have to make sure they both are tended to properly."

The trader looks at Naruto, "sure." Deidara pulls Naruto away from the _booth_ a moment. "You'd do better to take possession of them now. And use a waiver slip for the younger one. A waiver slip allows you to take ownship of the younger one without him completing Shifter High. Course if you do that then you have to make sure me completes the rest of the term not the trader. Also you have to pay for a waiver."

Naruto looks at Deidara, "how much does a wavier cost." The older shifter sighs, "you wouldn't by any chance be able to pull another gemstome from your _bag of tricks,_ would you? Naruto sighs and looks at Deidara. The blonde pulls at his older brother slightly. As Deidara lowers his head down neared to Naruto the younger blonde whispers. "I only have two, why?" Deidara grins a bit. "You have the second with you?" The younger blonde nods lightly. Deidara looks at his younger brother, "give me it. I'll get you a waiver."

Naruto grins widely and hands over a bag. The older of the pair disappears leaving his younger brother holding the first gem back at the _booth _of the trader. Kakuzu's eyes follow Naruto around while the older of the _vampiric shifters_ decides to to return to out of sight. By now both of them have taken the liberty to _shift_. Naruto realizes rather swiftly that the pair don't seem keen on leaving each other and may not be keen of being _pets _to Naruto either.

**_A/N: Will Naruto be able to obtain a waiver that allows him to take possession of Sasuke? Will Naruto's parents have a problem with their son's purchase of the pair? And how will Sasuke react to being Naruto's 'property'? Also___**** I still haven't decided what everyone will be able to become, or if there will be other 'vampiric shifters' later. If anyone wishes to have a character be a certain animal, vampire, or be a 'vampiric shifter' they are welcome to leave a suggestion. Suggestions for other types of creatures are also possible. **


	4. Your New Pets

Your New _Pets_

By: Silverwolf

Deidara returns to Naruto's side with a slight grin. He places the slip of paper in his younger brother's hand. "One waiver." Naruto grins and looks at Kakuzu, "I want both of them. I got the waiver." Kakuzu looks at Naruto, "the gem." Deidara looks at the trader, "not until he has the pair in his possession."

Kakuzu makes a face. He begins to dig for the keys. The demon then unlocks the pair of chains from the _booth. _He places a pair of keys in Naruto's hand. "I wouldn't unlock the shackle until I had them home if I were you." The teen slides the bag with the halved gemstone hidden within it to the _booth._. Deidara looks at Naruto, "let's get out of here. He gets the bottom copy of the waiver." Naruto separates the slips of paper and places the copy his older brother spoke of along the _booth. _

The teen hears a pair of growls as the wolves he now holds the _leash _of turn their attention to Naruto. Deidara narrows his azure eyes, "harm my brother and I'll be sure to end you both." The older sibling hears a snickering pant. Deidara narrows his eyes when he realizes it's the older wolf.

Sasuke wags his tail a bit when Itachi places his muzzle against the younger wolf's shoulder. Naruto begins walking along holding the other ends of the chain. The pair _drag _behind the young shifter after Naruto takes possession of a pack. Deidara keeps his eyes glancing towards the pair as he and his brother begin the trip home. Both wolves follow along looking through narrow eyes.

Naruto appears in front of his home with the chains still held securely. The older of the pair pulls backward as Naruto begins to step through the door. Deidara shoves the _animal_ through the door. Naruto can hear his mother speak happily.

"Did you have fun?" The younger teen laughs, "it was great. Mom, come look what I bought." Naruto notices his father first, "what you bought?" The teen grins widely as he shows his father the pair of _vampiric shifters _sitting along his floor. The younger of the pair has his head tucked under the older one's chin as if looking for comfort. The older _animal _bares its fangs and growls menacingly. Minato wraps a hand around the piece of chain hanging from the wolf's throat. Naruto hands his father the key.

"Interesting. And just how did you pay for them son?" Naruto makes a small face, "I was digging along the riverbed and found these big gems. I used them to pay for both of them. I bought a waiver. I still have half a gem left." Minato watches as Naruto shows him the piece still in his possession." "Son this is a piece of a good size sapphire." Naruto nods. "I know. I asked the _pervert of the shrine _when I found them. The other one is gone now. That was a diamond."

Minato watches as Naruto pulls a pair of keys from his jacket. "I'm going to take the locks off now." Kushina looks at her youngest son. "They can't stay in the house smelling the way they do. Baby, they smell like rotting meat. When's the last time they've had a decent bath?" Naruto shrugs, "he didn't tell me. He barely gave me the textbooks and set of clothes for each of them."

Kushina makes a face before watching her son reach for the shackle locked at each _vampiric shifter's _throat. The older of the pair _snaps _his jaws together almost biting into Naruto's wrist. The younger of the pair growls threateningly. Naruto reaches for the shackle again only the have the pair once again respond to him with aggression.

Minato shakes his head slowly. "That's not going to work son." Deidara kicks at the pair drawing them to threaten him as well. "Deidara, that won't teach them any better. Take hold of the younger one's chain. Pull him away from the older one." Naruto makes a face, "stop. His name is Sasuke. He understands just as I do. The older one is his brother."

Minato looks at Naruto, "call Sasuke and give me the keys." Naruto tries to get Sasuke to come towards him. The wolf remains still with his rear _planted_ along the floor. Kushina sighs. She reaches for the younger of the wolves grabbing it by the scruff of its neck. The younger wolf yelps in protest as Kushina drags it across the floor with Deidara's help.

The older wolf is held still by Naruto's father. The teen begins to protest the treatment of the pair. "Naruto, I'm not doing this to harm them. The shackle has to come off. This will be the lesser of two evils with them." Minato unlocks the shackles from the older wolf's throat. After the shackle fall Minato slips a set of beads over the _animal's _head. Itachi slides to the floor silently. "Naruto, help your mother bring me the second one. All the beads state is that someone owns them. They aren't harming him at all."

Naruto steps over to his mother. She and Deidara struggle to keep hold of Sasuke. The younger _vampiric shifter _protests and threatens loudly as he struggles to free himself from the pair in order to reach Itachi. Naruto looks at Sasuke, "what's your brother's name?" Sasuke narrows his eyes at Naruto and bares his teeth. The teen moves away as the younger _vampiric shifter _pulls free of Kushina's grasp. Naruto watches silently as Sasuke turns his aggression towards Deidara. The younger teen pulls at the shackle around Sasuke's throat inadvertently choking the _vampiric shifter_.

Sasuke's attention turns towards Naruto. Before the _vampiric shifter _can catch Naruto with _snapping _jaws the shackle falls from around the wolf's throat. The next thing to lie around Sasuke's throat is a set of beads. The younger wolf goes back towards his brother. Naruto looks at his parents. "How mad are you at me?"

Minato shakes his head, "I'm not though I'm positive your mother would rather your new _friends_ smell better. Naruto, why don't you take both of them for a bath downstairs." The teen shivers silently, "I don't like the basement."

Kushina looks at Naruto, "I don't like the way they smell so go clean them up before you take them any farther into my house. Deidara wraps a hand around the strand of beads at Itachi's throat. "Let's go brute." Naruto sighs and wraps a hand around the scruff of Sasuke's neck, "come on please."

**_A/N: Naruto is now owns Sasuke and Itachi. Will the pair learn to cooperate with the teen? _****_Also___**** I still haven't decided what everyone will be able to become, or if there will be other 'vampiric shifters' later. If anyone wishes to have a character be a certain animal, vampire, or be a 'vampiric shifter' they are welcome to leave a suggestion. Suggestions for other types of creatures are also possible. Thanks for reading... and a review would be nice.**

**__****____****ItachiSilverwolf**


	5. Preparing a Home

Preparing a Home

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke lies across the floor yawning. Both of the pair now smelled better after a shower. Though the pair had protested a bit it ended when Naruto turned the water on and held the shower door closed not regarding the fact clothing and all was being soaked by the water.

The teen tosses the filthy clothes away with a wrinkled nose. Itachi stretches lightly and slides to the floor. Deidara stares at the pair. Fangs flash in his sight when both of the pair yawn lazily. Itachi looks at Sasuke, "I'm still thinking it can be worse." Sasuke nods lightly. Naruto looks at Sasuke, "are you going to tell me your brother's name?" Sasuke crosses his arms and turns away. Deidara narrows his eyes, "my brother should've left you both covered in filth in the basement."

Naruto looks at Deidara, "stop. That won't do anything, but make their view of being here worse." The older of the pair glances towards Naruto before he moves to his side, "Itachi." Naruto grins happily, "Itachi... I'll try to remember that." Deidara watches as Itachi's eyes start to close only to notice Sasuke sit up as if watching.

Deidara notices how lazily the pair are with the rise of the morning sun. the older teen laughs a bit when the younger _vampiric shifter_ _gives back _his dinner into a nearby trash can. Naruto sighs low as the metallic smell of blood hits his nose. Deidara covers his nose, "gross." Itachi's eyes open part way, "you okay?" Sasuke sighs and lies back along the floor. "That didn't taste so good." Itachi tries not to laugh, "I can only imagine. You should've stopped at the blood I gave you."

Naruto looks to his mother as she calls. Itachi slowly rises to his feet with curiosity. Sasuke follows his brother. The older _vampiric shifter _hits the window with his hand flat as he notices the peeking eyes of a white feline. Sasuke growls in the direction of the window when he smells the nosey shifter. Naruto looks back to notice Sasuke and Itachi, "what is it?"

Sasuke narrows his eyes, "a classmate I'd like to show the bottom of a river after tying in a burlap sack." Itachi smirks. The pair maintain a distance from Naruto as the teen continues his conversation with his mother. Naruto turns as the conversation ends. The pair follow behind as Naruto disappears from his mother's sight.

Naruto looks at Sasuke, "my mom wanted me to make up a bed for each of you. She doesn't want someone to fall over you because you look like you're about the to sleep on the carpet." The teen begins pulling blankets and all from a closet. Naruto steps back into his room and opens door. "Sorry but this is where the extra bed is. Deidara's bedroom is the same way."

Deidara looks at his younger brother, "Please tell me mom didn't suggest the older of them sleep in the room off of my own?" Naruto looks at Deidara, "I won't say that. I'm not going to lie to you. And just so you know. Mom said to make that bed. Itachi's sleeping in there."

Deidara gives Naruto a scowl, "you can't make me be the _keeper _of your _pet_." Deidara goes silent as Minato looks at him, "what's wrong with someone using that room son?" Deidara makes a face, "they'll hear if I..." Before Deidara can finish the sentence Minato speaks, "son, truthfully what is the problem?" Azure eyes narrow, "that _thing_ is mean!" Naruto looks at his brother with narrowed cobalt eyes, "Sasuke and Itachi aren't things." Minato smirks as he glances at his younger son, "is Sasuke comfortable?" Naruto makes a face, "I hope so. He didn't really say anything. He just kind of fell on the bed and his eyes closed."

Deidara rolls his eyes as Naruto pulls a set of sheets and a few blankets from the closet a second time. He steps into his brother's room and then through a door. The teen begins to prepare the bed in the extra room connected to his brother's for Itachi. The older _vampiric shifter_ peers into the room from the doorway. Deidara looks at Itachi, "either go in or don't go in. but if you don't then Naruto's work is kind of for nothing."

Itachi growls a low warning as Deidara shoves the male slightly. Naruto steps back into view. He takes a gentle hold of Itachi's wrist and pulls the older male through Deidara's room with only gentle force. "Come on. You'll like it. I promise it'll be better than our carpet." The young shifter shows Itachi the room. "They're both kind of bare now, but I'm sure I can make it better with a couple of days. I made a good place to sleep though."

Itachi looks at Naruto, "why are you doing this?" Naruto grins happily, "because I'm determined to be a friend to your brother... and hopefully an acquaintance to you. I think you'd rather Deidara be a friend. He's closer to your age." Itachi makes a face as he _falls _onto the bed Naruto put together. As Itachi yawns Naruto leaves the room, "I'll let you sleep since that's what you want."

**_A/N: Well now both brothers have a place to sleep. Neither has 'warmed up' to Naruto. _****__****_Also___**** I still haven't decided what everyone will be able to become, or if there will be other 'vampiric shifters' later. If anyone wishes to have a character be a certain animal, vampire, or be a 'vampiric shifter' they are welcome to leave a suggestion. Suggestions for other types of creatures are also possible. Thanks for reading... and a review would be nice.**

**__****__****____****ItachiSilverwolf**


	6. Donations

Donations

By: Silverwolf

Naruto shakes his brother awake. Deidara pulls a pillow over his head. "Come on, the early bird gets the worm." Deidara mutters sleepily, "the second mouse gets the cheese." Naruto sighs and shakes Deidara again. The older teen still doesn't wake. Naruto grins widely as he notices Itachi. The _vampiric shifter _leaps onto Deidara's bed. Four paws lie around the sleeping blonde. Naruto shakes Deidara lightly. Itachi lowers his muzzle down near the blonde. As Deidara moves the pillow he recieves a saliva coated tongue to his forehead.

As the older teen bolts upright in the bed Itachi hops down. The _vampiric shifter_ shakes his head a bit wildly. Naruto laughs, "he doesn't like the way you taste." Deidara gives his brother a scowl in reply. Deidara looks at Naruto, "I'm gonna kill you. Expecially since you and I both know when we _shift _clothing doesn't." Naruto laughs, "that actually only makes it funnier." Deidara throws his pillow at his brother. "Get up before you're late for class. Oh, he's going with you. I asked him to." Deidara looks at Naruto, "I don't need a sitter." Naruto sighs, "he's not along as a sitter. He's your company for the day." Deidara sighs and rises from the bed wearing a pair of sweat pants. "You can get out of my room so I can change."

Naruto disappears a the wolf that woke Deidara slips back into his own room. Deidara glances towards the door. "I should see if I can find a decent recipe for _vampiric shifter_. I hope you know I'm not please with the lick to the forehead. I'm not your brother! That's not funny!"

Itachi steps into Deidara's room from his own half dressed. "Tell me. What exactly is your problem with me. Because I haven't quite figured it out yet." Deidara narrows his eyes towards Itachi. "My problem with you is you growl and snap and my brother like an animal. You don't want to be compared to an animal, but you act like one. And you freaking licked me."

Itachi stretches lightly. Deidara swallows a moment when he realizes the other male's pants have slid to sit at his hip instead of his waist. Itachi disappears from Deidara's sight. "I'm not going with you because I want your company. My brother asked me to bring you along." Itachi can be heard laughing from the other room, "I'm glad we have that much of an understanding."

Naruto steps back into his room. Sasuke sits along the blonde teen's bed. Naruto grins a bit. "Morning. I'm so happy I didn't have to fight you to wake for school." Sasuke scratches his neck in silence. Naruto hands over a backpack. "I got rid of the other one. It was coming apart. Hope that doesn't bother you. I made sure I emptied it completely and then I pack this one."

Sasuke takes the backpack without a word. Naruto watches Sasuke gnaws on his own lip a moment barely puncturing it and then licking at the blood that gathers along it. Naruto looks at Sasuke, "I kind of get the feeling you're hungry." Sasuke looks at Naruto with narrowed eyes. Naruto pulls his shirt off and falls to sitting on the bed. "You can have my blood."

Sasuke looks at other teen with a confused look. "I'm not saying it'll taste good since I don't know what my blood tastes like, but I figure since you're hungry and I'm around it won't hurt." Sasuke looks at Naruto, "are you afraid I'll drain every drop and walk away?" Naruto shakes his head, "I don't think you and a vampire are the same." Sasuke moves to where his breath hits Naruto's throat. The other teen tilts his head. The lack of hesitation surprises Sasuke a bit.

Naruto makes a slight face as Sasuke bites into the other teen's wrist instead. The blonde doesn't pull his wrist back as he watches the bit of blood that drips before he watches the _vampiric shifter _change his _hold_.

Sasuke releases Naruto's wrist when the _vampiric shifter _reaches his fill. Naruto looks at Sasuke. The teen stares at his wrist with a tilted head. The other teen ends up covering the wound and throwing Naruto a jacket. "You ever tell anyone I did that I'll kill you." Naruto makes a face, "I promise I won't start trouble for you. I know all stupid rumors in class." Sasuke looks at Naruto, "you know something, the vampire we came from lied when he said _true shifter _blood was toxic." Naruto laughs a moment. "Glad we can start to be friends." Sasuke looks at Naruto, "don't get ahead of things. We aren't friends. But I won't deny your _donation_." Naruto looks at Sasuke, "you accept my _donation_ then you accept my friendship. You're sitting next to me in class." Sasuke looks at Naruto confused. "It'll be fun. I promise." The other teen rolls his eyes. "it's not like I can tell you no now. You own me." Naruto hugs Sasuke. The other teen tenses, "now that's too far."

**_A/N: Itachi's 'wake up call' to Deidara was a bit wrong. Naruto is trying to use his blood to 'break the ice' between himself and Sasuke. What's next for the pair? And who was the nosey shifter peering through Naruto's window? _****__****__****_Also___**** I still haven't decided what everyone will be able to become, or if there will be other 'vampiric shifters' later. If anyone wishes to have a character be a certain animal, vampire, or be a 'vampiric shifter' they are welcome to leave a suggestion. Suggestions for other types of creatures are also possible. Thanks for reading... and a review would be nice.**

**__****__****__****____****ItachiSilverwolf**


	7. Class Business

Class Business

By: Silverwolf

Deidara falls into a seat within a lecture hall. He looks at Itachi, "sit." Itachi stretches and stands staring around. Other students begin to step into the university classroom. Deidara snatches Itachi down into a desk near him. "Are you trying to draw attention to yourself?" The _vampiric shifter _makes a face as he fails to get comfortable along the small _table _of the desk. Deidara laughs a bit. Itachi narrows his eyes at the other male. The _vampiric shifter _settles for _propping_ his head alog his hands. Deidara sighs, but then again he couldn't complain. It wasn't as if Itachi was actually bothering someone.

Deidara faces towards the front of the lecture hall as a pair of _vampiric shifters _enter. The pair are followed by the professor. Deidara never asked why his genetics professor had a pair of _vampiric shifters _in his _company. _Azure eyes look towards Itachi as the blonde hears a low menacing growl. Deidara whispers, "do you know him?" Itachi growls again as his eys narrow. "He would be considered my vampiric ancestor. Basically I have his antic to thank for being what I am."

Deidara makes a face, "he's a vampire?" Itachi turns away, "one of the oldest vampires. You didn't know that? I thought even a _true shifter _could sense a vampire." Deidara looks at Itachi, "we can. But there's a lot of vampires in this class." Itachi laughs a bit, "too many for you to single out one?" Deidara makes a face, "that's not fair." Itachi looks the pair of hyena as they lie along the floor near the desk.

Madara stares out at the lecture hall as he notices Itachi his eyes narrow. He snickers at the thought of having set eyes on one of the last pair of the _vampiric shifter _bloodline he began and destroyed. Madara begins writing along a dry erase board after sending one of the hyena up along the stairs for the day.

Deidara takes a breath as the lecture begins. Though azure eyes remain glancing towards Itachi. The blonde jumps a moment when someone taps him on the shoulder. Deidara turns a moment. He notices the smirk on Kimimaro's face, "awful jumpy." Deidara sighs and motions for the platinum blonde to move down near him. Deidara hears the other shifter _chuff _a greeting as he flops into a seat on the other side of Deidara. The slightly older teen laughs as the _white tiger_ stretches. Kimimaro looks at Itachi. "You're new." Itachi doesn't acknowledge the shifter. Deidara sighs as Kimimaro narrows a pair of green eyes. "He's a _vampiric shifter _my younger brother bought at the market. He also asked if Itake him with me today." Kimimaro shrugs, "well when you're ready to speak the name's Kimimaro. I'll learn yours when you're ready. Also I _shift_ into a white Bengal tiger."

Both of the pair keep track of their class notes as Itachi slowly dozes lightly. Though Deidara could tell by how tense the raven male stayed that he was still prepared. Deidara realizes that one of his classmates is a bit focused on the _vampiric shifter_. Today classes at the university might seem like a prison for the blonde because of the company of the other male.

~[X]~

Naruto enters his history class with everyone keepign their distance. Sasuke stands silently beside the blonde. As the pair enter the classroom they notice a platinum blonde stretches across the teacher's desk. Sasuke laughs a bit. Suigetsu opens his eyes. "Long time no notice wolfy." Sasuke looks at Suigetsu, "zip it leopard face." Suigetsu purrs low as if greeting the fellow _vampiric shifter_. Naruto looks at Suigetsu, "when Kisame gets in here he's going to yell at you." Suigetsu laughs, "he yells a lot." Sakura enters the classroom followed by Ino the pair of girls decide to sit far away from Naruto when Sasuke takes a seat next to the blonde shifter. Naruto looks at the _feline_. "Sakura, why the hell did you go peeping nto my house?" Sakura narrows her eyes at Sasuke before answering Naruto, "none of your business. You really shouldn't be friends with him. He'll suck all your blood out leaving you to look like a prune."

Naruto makes a face, "will not. There's no proof he's eer bit anyone in this class. So shut up." Suigetsu closes his eyes as Kisame enters tne classroom. "SIT DOWN! SHUT YOUR FACE!" Kisame looks at Suigetsu, "and you GET THE HELL OFF MY DESK!" Suigetsu grins widely as he rises from the desk. The platinum blonde _vampiric shifter _flops into a desk in the back of the classroom. "you brats know the rules, any _kind _of shifter that thinks my calls is nap time will be writing their notes standing."

Sasuke rolls his eyes and glances at Naruto. The blodne grins widely. Sasuke looks back towards the blackboard. Naruto looks at the pages numbers to the chapter with a sigh. He also makes a face at the assignment left for homework. Kisame begins a complete class discussion only to stop it to once again yell at Suigetsu. The _clouded leopard _has his head against a desk with his eyes closed. An eraser from the chalkboard hits the _vampiric shifter _in the forehead raining chalk dust upon him. The class laughs.

**_A/N: We've discovered Naruto's peeper. Seen a glimpse of a class of for Naruto and Deidara. And now we've met a second 'vampiric shifter' along with a couple more 'true shifters'. _****__****__****_Also___**** I still haven't decided what everyone will be able to become, or if there will be other 'vampiric shifters' later. If anyone wishes to have a character be a certain animal, vampire, or be a 'vampiric shifter' they are welcome to leave a suggestion. Suggestions for other types of creatures are also possible. Thanks for reading... reviews are always appreciated.**

**__****__****__****____****ItachiSilverwolf**


	8. Finished School Day

Finished School Day

By: Silverwolf

Naruto enters his next class with Sasuke near him. The teen _falls _into a desk. Another teen flops into a desk near Naruto. The blonde teen kicks the _raccoon dog _lightly. Gaara turns his attention to Naruto. "What?" Naruto grins widely and points to Sasuke slightly. Gaara rolls his eyes. "So?" Naruto frowns and crosses his arms. The russet haired teen places his chin against his hand to wait for their teacher to enter the class. Someone throws a ball of paper at Sasuke. The _vampiric shifter _growls low.

Gaara throws a ball of paper across the room after wrapping a large stone in it. The stone within the piece of paper leaves a mark along the other students head. Gaara stretches lightly pleased with his _handy work_. Naruto laughs a bit. Sasuke places his head against the desk.

Naruto hears their teacher give an excuse as to why he's late. Kakashi shakes his head as he notices Sasuke with closed eyes. Naruto watches the _owl _stretch slightly. All the students knew Kakashi was the most laid-back teacher in Shifter High. He wasn't concerned with very much as long as he had the assignments when they were due.

Naruto watches Sasuke's eyes come open as the dry erase marker squeaks against the board. The students and teacher cringe a bit to the noise. Kakashi glances at Sasuke briefly as he continues writing, "assignments on board. Anyone that needs help can come to my desk. Begin."

Naruto watches as Kakashi takes a seat at his desk with a book. He glances towards Sasuke with a slightly lowered head, "this is my worst class. He always has to help me." The other teen makes a face and pulls Naruto's desk against his. The pair share a book with Sasuke showing Naruto how to do the work. Kakashi smirks a bit as he watches the scene in front of him. Naruto sighs low as he ends up with the wrong answer for a second time. Sasuke goes back through the equation with Naruto and shows him the mistake. The blonde student smirks a moment.

Sasuke looks at Naruto, "you wrote that one backward, and that one you added and shouldn't have. Try again." The other student wrinkles his nose, "I hate algebra." Sasuke shrugs, "one more time. Watch." The other teen writes and completes another problem with the blonde watching him. Gaara steps to the desk and places his completed assignment along it. The russet haired teen returns to his seat looking for someone to bother.

Naruto is next to hand in his assignment with Sasuke's own sitting on top of it. Kakashi looks towards Naruto, "wa it easy this time?" The student shakes his head, "not esactly, but I found help." Kakashi nods, "if you need help Naruto I am here." The blonde smirks lightly, "it's okay I found help." The teacher nods lightly. "As long as you know how to complete the exam I won't worry." Naruto sighs, "I don't want to hear about an exam for today's work. I'm not ready for a test." Naruto whines. Kakashi looks at Naruto, "dont' worry about an exam now. You have to learn the chapter first."

Naruto nods with a sigh. The blodne steps away from the teacher's desk and flops back into his own. Once again a paper ball hits Sasuke. Naruto looks around the room for the source. The blonde laughs a bit when a stone hits the culprit. Gaara folds his hands on the desk as if he's innocent. Naruto looks at Sasuke, "thanks." Sasuke shrugs, "don't mention it." Naruto grins widely. Sasuke yawns a bit and places his head against the desk. The _vampiric shifter _begins to take a nap with a _fox_ bouncing in the desk next to him.

Naruto hears a howling laughter. He looks to see Kiba laughing. Naruto shakes his head. "Throw another one Gaara. He still hasn't got the message." Kiba looks towards the desk next to him. Shikamaru sleeps with a completed assignment under his head. Kiba pulls the paper from under his classmate's face and begins to copy it.

Naruto shakes Sasuke lightly as the bell rings signaling the end of the school day. The _vmapiric shifter _yawns as Naruto gathers his books. Naruto looks at Sasuke, "you're heading home with me, right?" Sasuke shrugs, "might as well. If I don't I might find out they have some kind of collection service for 'stray' owned _vampiric shifters_." Naruto shivers at the thought of Sasuke's words. The teen looks at the blonde. "Come on before I change my mind." Naruto grins and follows Sasuke carrying his backpack with a happy chirp. The _wolf _looks at the _fox_. "I've told you that you're weird, correct?" Naruto nods slowly. Sasuke smirks, "then there's no need for me to repeat it. But I'm not allowing you to forget that fact." Naruto shrugs in response.

**_A/N: I did a bit more of Naruto's school day to introduce more characters. I think I might do Deidara's school day a bit more too. _****__****__****_Also___**** I still haven't decided what everyone will be able to become, or if there will be other 'vampiric shifters' later. If anyone wishes to have a character be a certain animal, vampire, or be a 'vampiric shifter' they are welcome to leave a suggestion. Suggestions for other types of creatures are also possible. Thanks for reading... reviews are always appreciated.**

**__****__****__****____****ItachiSilverwolf**


	9. Blood to Heal

Blood to Heal

By: Silverwolf

Deidara looks at Itachi as the blonde sits in the hall waiting for his next class. He isn't exactly surprised when he sees his genetics professor for the second time today. Deidara is surprised when he notices the professor whispering to Itachi. The other male _shifts _in front of Deidara and gives a growl.

Madara responds by allowing the pair of hyena to attack. Deidara watches as one the pair head his way. Itachi places himself between the hyena and the blonde. The result is a deep bite to the wolf's shoulder. Madara calls the animals back as campus security appears to see what is happening. By then Itachi is lying next to Deidara. The blonde looks at the _vampiric shifter, _"How bad?" Itachi looks at Deidara and rises from where he lies. The pair begin walking away with the wolf fighting not to make the injured shoulder hold weight. Deidara realizes that Itachi is choosing to _shift _again as the wolf looks to Deidara to open a door.

The blonde still has the _vampiric shifter's _clothing. Itachi moves away from Deidara to shut a door to one of the stalls in the bathroom. The blonde passes the clothing back over the door. Itachi allows the door to open. He stands half dressed and bleeding. Deidara looks at the wound. "I swear I don't want to see bone." Itachi moves away from Deidara. The _vampiric shifter _howls as he pulls a tooth from the wound. Deidara looks at Itachi, "what can I do?" Itachi looks at Deidara, "either leave me alone for now or give me blood."

Deidara moves towards Itachi. He moves his long blonde hair away from his throat. "Take it." Itachi shakes his head, "give me your hand." Deidara looks at the other male questioningly. "I'm not biting into your throat or neck area unless we're lovers. And we are not."

Deidara shivers slightly as fangs break the skin along his wrist. Itachi drinks from the blonde's wrist slightly greedily. The blonde closes his eyes unable to focus as he feels the _hold _the _vampiric shifter's _mouth had upon his wrist.

The blonde slowly starts to sink to the floor. Though Deidara doesn't stop Itachi from continuing to _swipe _his blood. Azure eyes open to the sound of tearing clothing. Itachi wraps Deidara's wrist. "I wouldn't show anyone that." Deidara looks at Itachi, "forget about me, how your shoulder?"

Itachi stretaches slowly, "better. Wounds heal swiftly with claiming blood." Deidara nods. "Should I..." "Just step back out of the room with me. And put your jacket back on." Deidara nods. Itachi pulls his shirt back on even though it's shorter after pieces of it have been used as a bandage. Deidara walks with Itachi to the next class. "you know you didn't have to get between it and me." Itachi looks at Deidara, "you and I both know if that hyena had bit you your brother would be very upset. My brother, however, will understand. Besides you paid your debt. Don't worry about it any farther."

Deidara looks at Itachi, "what is his problem with you?" Itachi grins, "I'm alive. My younger brother is alive. I guess he forgot that we were in the custody of a demon when he killed the rest of the bloodline." Deidara's eyes go a bit wide. Itachi shrugs, "it doesn't matter to anyone. To the vampires we are animals. To everyone else... well they would rather we didn't exist in front of them."

Itachi looks at Deidara. "Don't worry about me or anything else that has to do with us. Maybe your younger brother buying us was the best thing to happen. I mean he hasn't mistreated us in any way. And well our first reaction to him wasn't a _warm _one." Deidara sighs, "I didn't help. And to tell the truth how were you both supposed to know Naruto wouldn't harm you. I mean he bought you both like property. So maybe I owe you..."

Itachi looks at Deidara, "you don't owe me anything. You were trying to protect your younger brother. Same as me. And to let you in a on a secret. I'd never wake Sasuke by licking him." Deidara makes a face, "I still didn't like that." Itachi tilts his head, "and you didn't taste all that great. What's your point?" Deidara laughs, "you know something Itachi, you aren't all that bad." Itachi steps into the classroom with Deidara, "zip it. I'm a monster. I'm not accepted by either side of my blood. Part of the reason is probably that the vampire that began our bloodling didn't do it by consent. Not that it matters to him."

Deidara pulls Itachi to sitting at a desk near him silently. The blonde is careful not to jar around Itachi's shoulder in case the _vampiric shifter _had not received enough blood to completely heal the wound. Itachi looks at Deidara, "don't be concerned with me. Because it's likely that you could become in danger because of me." Deidara looks at Itachi, "I promised my brother I wouldn't let something happen to you. Deal with it."

**_A/N:Deidara's chosen to give Itachi blood. And it seems the blonde is slowly befriending Itachi. Though the 'vampiric shifter' may have put Deidara in danger. _****__****__****____****If anyone wishes to have a character be a certain animal, vampire, or be a 'vampiric shifter' they are welcome to leave a suggestion. Suggestions for other types of creatures are also possible. Thanks for reading... reviews are always appreciated.**


	10. Watch Dog

Watch _Dog_

By: Silverwolf

Madara went back to Kakuzu that night. "You told me you got rid of those two." The trader laughs, "I did. I didn't destroy something that made me the largest profit. Besides some kid bought them both. He's probably using them for entertainment right now."

Madara growls low, "one of them appeared in my class today. I doubt they are being used for much of anything. You were supposed to destroy them." Kakuzu looks at Madara, "profit came before that _request_. Deal with it."

Madara stares at the cocky trader. "I plan to. Now you're going to tell me how the brat paid for both of them. And the waiver needed to get his hands on the younger one." Kakuzu makes a face, "a rose tinted diamond the size of a palm paid for both of them. I haven't a clue how he purchased a waiver. I don't really care how he did for that matter. Madara, I don't have his name so I can't help you there."

The vampire starts to become enraged. "What do you know about the purchaser Kakuzu?" The trader shrugs lightly, "he was blonde with a pair of blue eyes. There was an older male with him. They could've been siblings." Madara growls. "You're useless. I can find more information just looking up the damn student that appeared with the wolf. I don't know why I even bothered coming to speak to you." Kakuzu makes a face, "because you wanted answers as to why I didn't kill them." The demon watches the vampire disappear with several hyena behind him.

Kakuzu shrugs lightly, "his vice doesn't effect my business." The trader kicks a _vampiric shifter _lying in the shadows. "Pathetic creature, you could've done something to defend me." The _animal _growls threateningly. Kakuzu steps away from the chained _vampiric shifter_.

~[X]~

Itachi sits with Sasuke. The pair are discussing the events of the day. Sasuke looks at Itachi, "you really think being here will put them in danger?" Itachi nods. The younger of the pair whines low. Itachi sighs, "I know. We have two choices now; we break the contract of purchase and disappear or we prepare to defend those that _own _us." Sasuke looks at Itachi, "as odd as the choice seems to me I say we fight. I'd rather that vampire die than find out if things can get worse for us."

Itachi tilts his head slightly, "you're starting to become attached to Naruto." Sasuke shoves his brother lightly, "shut up. I'm not the one licking people in the morning." Itachi narrows his eyes. "Zip it Sasuke. He doesn't taste very good anyway." Sasuke laughs, "I think you might have just dramatized that. If you ask me to put too much effort in it to convince me."

Itachi shoves Sasuke lightly, "you hungry?" Sasuke shkaes his head, "not really. I found blood earlier." Sasuke stretches lightly. Itachi laughs a bit, "you got blood from Naruto, didn't you?" Sasuke growls low, "so what if I did. It's not like I boardcasted it. And if you ask me... for you to be offering me blood again means you've had some yourself. The only person I ever seen around you was the older brother." Itachi shoves Sasuke lightly, "so what if I did?" Sasuke laughs, "and you want to talk about me." Itachi crosses his arms and acts annoyed with Sasuke. The younger _wolf _bounds on top of his brother making Itachi shove him away.

Naruto enters the room slowly to notice Sasuke stretched across the floor. "Deidara told my parents about your brother being attacked. Was he wrong to do that?" Itachi shakes his head, "it's better everyone know what could happen instead of remain in the dark about everything." "So we really could be in danger?"

Sasuke looks at Naruto, "if Itachi thinks you could be I'd remain on my guard. If thee's one thing I've learned... Itachi isn't usually wrong. Even though it's a pain for me to admit it. I know it's true." Itachi looks at his brother.

Sasuke looks at Naruto, "besides we won't leave you to guard your home alone. We were brought up fighting. It's time we decide where home is and defend it." Naruto looks at Sasuke, "does this mean you accept me as your friend?" Sasuke looks at Naruto, "I haven't decided that yet... stop pushing your luck." Itachi shakes his head as the blonde leaves slightly disappointed. "Why say that?" Sasuke sighs, "he's safer if he doesn't know I've started to become attached to him. I know you're thinking the same about he older brother." Itachi makes a face. Sasuke shoves Itachi lightly. "I won't tell him. But you can't tell Naruto." Itachi nods.

**_A/N:It's obvious the vampire that things isn't happy with the brothers being still alive. What will become of it? Should the pair be considered at fault for Naruto and his family possibly being in danger? Or should Naruto be to blame? _****__****__****____****If anyone wishes to have a character be a certain animal, vampire, or be a 'vampiric shifter' they are welcome to leave a suggestion. Suggestions for other types of creatures are also possible. Thanks for reading... reviews are always appreciated.**

**__****__****__****____****ItachiSilverwolf**


	11. With This Blood

With This Blood

By: Silverwolf

Madara goes through the roster of his classes in search of the student that brought a certain _vampiric shifter _with him. The vampire becomes frustrated when he realizes he can't place a face with every name. "A blonde came in with that _animal. _What the hell is his name?" The vampire tries to come up with a scheme that would get him the student's name. "I'm looking for one in a class of two hundred. Without counting the _pets _they bring."

The hyena lie around dozing lightly while Madara remains with his _dilemma. _Whether their _master _found the student or not did not matter. All they had to do was kill the wolf at his side. The only possible thing that could happen was the blonde also becoming involved. The hyena could be destroyed for attacking a _true shifter. _

Madara looks to the hyena, "don't allow that wolf to use a student for cover. Kill that _animal._" The gathered pack doesn't respond to Madara by sound. The vampire knows they understand the _request._ Madara decides he will dicover who the student is by using an experiment that would require the students of his classes to sign in.

The vampire looks pleased with himself until a redheaded female steps into view. "Wouldn't it be easier to speak to me?" The vampire turns his attention to the _tegu. _"Karin, how could you possibly help me discover a university student's identity?" The teen laughs, "I go to Shifter High. I believe I heard from one of the hyena that they were bought by a teen as well."

Madara looks at Karin, "then speak." Karin laughs, "what if I told you there's a blue eyed blonde in my class that keeps Sasuke near?" Madara looks at Karin, "continue NOW." Karin laughs, "Naruto Uzumaki is his name. He's been trying to be friends with Sasuke for a long time. All of a sudden Sasuke decides to help him in class and sits next to him. I don't know about you, but I'd say he bought them. That's how Sasuke's become less resistant to being around Naruto."

Madara looks at Karin, "good lizard. I have to go. I need to find out where to find your classmate." Karin makes a face, "the easy way is to follow a pair of _cats._ They play peeper at Naruto's house a lot. Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno." The vampire grins, "good girl. Oh, Karin... enjoy yourself tonight. I know I'm going to."

The redhead turns on her heel. "I will because I plan to go hunting a _breeder_ kept _vampiric shifter _for all the nasty comments he has to say to me." Madara shrugs, "do what you please." The vampire leaves with the hyena pack following. Karin grins widely. She then decides to leave in search of a _clouded leopard_. Though Karin isn't quite sure of where to begin seaching for the classmate she held hate for.

Madara begins his search by using the records for Shifter High. If anything he wouldn't need to follow a _true shifter _to find the teen Karin spoke of. His address should've been in school records and if he had purchased the pair Madara wanted to kill then they would be within his home.

The vampire grins as a picture comes up along the screen of one of the school computers. A cobalt eyed blonde _stares _at the vampire as he laughs. "Got you." Madara begins reading down the screen to discover the teen's residence. The hyena lie waiting for Madra to finish his _research_.

Madara leaves the buiding of Shifter High with the pack following at his heels. The vampire shows the address he'd collected to the hyena. "Go here. Kill anything that moves. I promise I won't allow any of you to be punished." The hyena gives excited laughs and begin calling to eachother as the pack s_preads out _in search of the home.

Madara leaves the pack to enjoy themselves for the night. The vampire soon returns to the Midnight Market in order to find himself _something new_ to entertain himself. He knew the hyena would not be protected if they killed a family of _true shifters_. To tell the truth he didn't care if none of the _laughing animals _returned to him after this night. He'd grown bored of their presence anyway.

The hyena don't take long to find the house. The pack calls among each other in search of their _prey._ Though the _animals _do not expect the youngest _true shifter _to be outside. They realize their plan is a fail when the teen disappears into the house before they can catch him. Naruto looks at Sasuke. "Any ideas now?" The _vampiric shifter _looks at the other teen. "They aren't going to stop until both me and my brother are dead. We should go. That way none of you would be harmed."

Naruto shakes his head. "They started this by hunting me. I think either way we're all in trouble." Sasuke hears the noise outside. "Stay here Naruto. I'm going to Itachi." The blonde watches the _vampiric shifter _move through the house. Sasuke _shifts _and disappears. Naruto can hear a howl. If anything he could tell the the noise Sasuke and Itachi were both busy with the hyena pack. The teen _shifts _and slips out of the house to join the pair outside.

Blood blanketed snow. Naruto could see both Sasuke and Itachi had wounds. The _true shifter _could also see the pair of brothers taking as much blood as they could as they tore open the hyena. Though the blonde doesn't go unnoticed very long as a few hyena single out attacking the fox. Naruto is briefly happy when he realizes the attacking hyena have been slowed by his father. The calls he hears tell him to keep going.

Tears falls as Naruto continues running. Something told him he wouldn't be seeing anyone who protected him again. The fox doesn't get far before the hyena begin their attack again leaving behind a mauled fox in their path.

Sasuke moves from Itachi. The wolf begins a path to reach Naruto. The fox whines as he realizes who will become the hyena's next target because of him. The fox _lashes out _at the nearest hyena tearing flesh. Though Sasuke soon realizes Naruto isn't the only fox that could not listen when he notices Itachi backing away hyena from a second fox. The wolf notices the mauled fox as he passes. Sasuke's rage deals with the trio of hyena swiftly. Naruto moves to behind the wolf. The fox tucks his head just under the wolf's own with its ears flattened.

As more hyena begin to attack Naruto tries to assist Sasuke. Instead the hyena prove stronger than the fox. A howl breaks through the snarling Naruto hears. The fox realizes that it's Itachi as the wolf appears dragging along a scruffed Deidara. Sasuke watches as Itachi leaves the blonde near him and begins to attack the hyena with uncontrolled rage. They soon begin a retreat. Itachi watches as Sasuke grabs Naruto by the scruff of his neck. The pair of wolves retreat to where they can _lick their wounds_.

Sasuke watches as Itachi wraps the fox in a _blanket_ as the loss of strength causes Deidara to _shift _again. Sasuke looks at Naruto. His classmate wasn't in the best of shape either. Itachi looks at Sasuke. Both of the pair decide to _shift. _Sasuke returns to Naruto only half dressed. The blonde's eyes start to close. Sasuke looks at Itachi, "can we make another of our kind... like a vampire?" The older _vampiric shifter _shrugs, "I don't know. It's never been tried."

Sasuke does the best he can to wipe the blood from Naruto's face. The _fox _pants. Sasuke looks at Naruto. "I'm not just going to let him die Itachi. I can't do that." Sasuke looks at Itachi. The older _vampiric shifter _has opened his wrist only to gather his own blood in his mouth. Sasuke watches his brother raise Deidara some. The younger _wolf _is confused until he watches Itachi place his mouth against the blonde's own to force the blood into his mouth. Sasuke takes a breath and bites into his own skin deciding to repeat his brother's actions. Though both _foxes _have lost their parents it was possible they would live. Though if they did survive they probably wouldn't be among _true shifters _any longer. And that could mean hatred.

**_A/N: Will Naruto or Deidara survive? Is it possible to create a 'vampiric shifter' the same as a 'true vampire'? And if it is and the pair do survive will they hate their 'saviors'? I'll let readers decide how this one ends._****__****__****____**** Thanks for reading... reviews are always appreciated. Without any ideas the series ends here with only slim possibility of a sequel.**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	12. Open Eyes

Open Eyes

By: Silverwolf

A sable wolf slips back from the winter air. The animal makes a face as it hears a low whine. Sasuke stretches deciding to _shift. _The teen slowly steps into the room half dressed. He tugs on a sweatshirt as he stares at the blonde along the bed. Sasuke moves back a bit as cobalt eyes open. The _fox _stares at the _vampiric shifter _focusing on the sound heard. Sasuke tilts his head, "are you awake Naruto?"

The blonde looks at other male silently. Naruto's eyes stare at the _vampiric shifter's _wrist and thn his throat. Sasuke makes a face and decides to lean toward the bed. Naruto closes his eyes only to have his head tilt as he hears the sound of Sasuke's pulse. The blonde didn't understand what was happening. Sasuke taps Naruto on the side of his face with the back of his hand. "Open your eyes if you're awake. It'll be easier if you do."

"My parents?" Sasuke shakes his head. The raven teen makes a face "There was no saving them. I wasn't even sure if I could save you." Naruto looks around. Slowly he realizes that he's in his bed. Though the blonde isn't quite sure as to how he got there. He looks at Sasuke as the raven teen kneels at the side of the bed.

"Take it Naruto. I can hear you call for my blood. I _changed _you. This is my price to pay." Naruto looks at Sasuke. The blonde places his arms around the raven teen's neck. Sasuke can feel the tears hitting his skin. He knows Naruto is overwhelmed by what happened. There wasn't a _true shifter _embracing him, only the scent of a _vampiric shifter _in _desperate need _of blood.

Sasuke closes his eyes slowly as he feels Naruto break skin. The blonde had chose a spot Sasuke wasn't exactly sure about. If anything he wasn't sure if he would ever be lovers with the blonde, but be was certain that he'd continue to keep the blonde _well kempt. _That was now his position. He'd gotten naruto into the mess they now had to face.

Naruto goes to release his _hold _of the other male only to find that he still wanted the blood flowing into his mouth. Sasuke doesn't protest as the blonde continues to consume his fill. The _vampiric shifter _smirks a moment. "I've kind of been doing your work... I'll have to get you caught up myself. Also I doubt those friends you had will still be your friends."

Naruto shakes his head after releasing his _hold. _"Doesn't matter. I finally can say you're my friend." Sasuke looks at Naruto. "I _killed _your future Naruto. You sure you want to call me friend?" The blonde nods.

Naruto sniffs the air as he smells more blood. It wasn't only Sasuke's blood that flowed now. Sasuke smirks a moment. "That scent means your brother _made _it." Naruto doesn't state a word as he licks at the still bleeding wound along Sasuke.

The raven teen looks at Naruto, "I'm thinking I should find you something to where and we get the hell out of here." The blonde lowers his head slightly as he realizes that the other teen all ready realizes he's only hidden by the blankets along the bed. Naruto tenses as he hears footsteps along the floor.

Sasuke sniffs the air. "Itachi." Naruto can now smell the fact that the older _vampiric shifter _is bleeding some still. Sasuke smirks as Naruto gives him a _begging puppy _act wanting more. Sasuke doesn't protest but instead moves some to where the blonde can claim blood a second time.

Part of Sasuke wondered if the same thing was occuring between his brother and the other blonde. Though Sasuke thought twice about actually finding out. If anything the raven teen would have to hunt again in order to ease his own growing hunger. Naruto breaks his _hold _a second time. "You sure quaff my blood own, gutton."

Naruto lowers his head. Sasuke snickers a bit, "it's not your fault. It's because I used my blood to keep you alive. Now I'm going to see if you're brother is awake while you find clothing." Naruto sighs a moment. Sasuke looks at the blonde, "you've been asleep for a couple weeks. You have a lot to catch up on. So does your brother because Itachi's been doing his work." naruto laughs a bit as Sasuke leaves the room.

Sasuke steps to the other room and knocks on the door. The response he hears is a low daring growl. The younger _vampiric shifter _opens the door slightly to notice the older blonde actually gnawing at the wounds he'd all ready created along Itachi's skin. Sasuke watches Itachi wave his hand a moment. "Sasuke, go back to your _friend. _I'll take him in there when he's finished. Naruto beat him to waking up."

Sasuke places his hand against the frame of the door as he has a slight dizzy feeling. Itachi laughs slightly, "now you know how I feel after being your donor." Sasuke's eyes go a bit wide as he realizes that Deidara's bit into Itachi's neck. "You let him... knowing..." Sasuke watches his brother's eyes open again. "Sasuke, go back to the younger blonde. Yes, I let him... this is how I feel towards him. You must know that's how you feel about the younger brother... after all you allowed him to pierce your throat twice." Sasuke shuts door slowly as he thinks of the his comeback to Itachi. "Hurry up. And remember you don't have time to _drill him _we have to get on the road. I'm certain they'll be investigating the fact Naruto's work was turned in even though he hasn't been to school."

**_A/N: This is a long awaited chapter. It may or may not be grand to everyone. But hell, it took forever to get an opinion. Just because I'm leaving this as the last chapter it doesn't mean there isn't the possibility of a sequel. Much THANKS To Akkio of the funk for helping this story have an ending._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


End file.
